Finally
by jjenwrites
Summary: one-shot, in which eu sang runs away and young do finds her, 3 years later, ANGSTY


Eun Sang stares sadly into the ocean. Since she was young she would always go to the seaside when things got hard. When her dad died, when her sister had picked up and left her mother and her behind.

When Eun Sang was younger, 18 to be exact, and her life had been upturned after she enrolled in Jeguk High School, she always thought that Kim Tan was it. And for a while it felt like that. Like a naïve princess she thought she would get her happily ever after at 18 and the only big bad she would have to face was President Kim.

She didn't know when she started feeling _trapped, _but she remembers waking up one Sunday morning, during her final semester in school and felt like throwing up. Eun Sang recalls picking up her phone and seeing Kim Tan's messages and she just didn't feel _happy._

Till this day she isn't sure if it was a spur of the moment decision. But she runs to school, she doesn't know why, but her legs take her there, so she goes. She goes into Myung Soo's hide out and see's all the pictures on the wall, of her and Kim Tan and something in her snaps.

So, she goes home. Tells her mom she loves her and that she'll be back very soon, but she needs to do this for herself. Her mom doesn't even look worried, just smiles reassuringly before leaving the house to find Madame.

She books herself a ticket.

Decides to give herself a year before coming back. She knows she's being a coward, but between heirs and queens and future prodigies, where did a girl like her fit in? The answer was simple. She was on borrowed time, she didn't belong here or anywhere really, so she would make her own world, just for her.

A year turned into two and then three.

People in Italy were nice, especially after she learned Italian. She works at a vet and what started out as a receptionist job soon became an apprentice role that gives her enough to pay the bills and send her mother money.

With a completely different address of course. She knows they're looking for her. She still has her old phone; Kim Tan called every day the first year before it dwindled down to a few times a week and then a few times a month. She reads the news and finds out that he's engaged to the heiress of a food company.

Chan Yong writes her almost every week, she never replies but something tells her he doesn't expect her to. Last she heard he had recently been promoted to vice-president at an IT firm.

The only one she doesn't hear from is Young Do. It's complete radio silence. And something about that doesn't sit well with her. She knows that he's officially taken over his father as president of his hotel chain Zeus. The last she read he had opened 15 more hotels across South East Asia.

She sighs and wonders if she will ever have the courage to go back to Korea. Eun Sang wonders why her heart didn't ache when she found of that Kim Tan was engaged. He was her first love. He made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, but that was it. It was simple – sweet, kind and innocent.

Her mind wonders to Yong Do then, how she's quite sure he would be able to understand her loneliness. Her heart aches a little thinking about him. She remembers their very last conversation.

"_What are you doing here?" _

_Eun Sang gets pulled out of her thoughts and stills. She knows that voice. Could recognize it from a mile away. Of course, she would run into him here. She curses and turns towards him. _

_He's already looking at her, his hands in his overcoat and his hair not in his usual coif. But instead, it laid down, covering his eyebrows. He's carrying an instant packet of ramyun in his hands, half opened. She wonders how she must look like to him, a bottle in her hand, her hair in a bun, eyes red and carrying a luggage. _

_She sees understanding in his eyes and his smirk widens. _

"_Get a larger bottle of water, flights are long." And then he walks towards the counter and continues opening his ramyun. _

_Her heart swells when she hears his answer. For once she listens to what he says. She lays the plasters on the counter before leaving, it's the least she can do after everything he's done. She could never pay him back for it. _

"_For your future fights." She quips as she bows politely, a silent goodbye. _

"_I hope you picked somewhere with 4 seasons." He mutters, but like always his eyes betrayed his carefree posture. But she plays along, knowing that they both need it. She laughs and walks off, wondering why her heart suddenly felt extremely heavy. _

Maybe he wasn't conventionally handsome, not in the way Kim Tan was, but she remembers how breathless her conversations with Young Do used to leave her. How when he stares her down, his eyes boring into her, all she sees is fire and she struggled so hard with the warmth when she was 18. So worried it would engulf her.

She wonders if she would struggle now.

It starts getting colder, and she knows that that's her queue to leave and retire back to her cozy one room apartment. She's walking back when she sees a large black dog trotting towards her. Her first instinct is to find the owner, but then the dogs snuggles up to her and she softens slightly.

"What a traitorous dog."

She wants to laugh, he found her. Every time she runs, he always finds her, even when she doesn't need to be found. Truth be told a part of her is surprised it took him this long.

Dressed in a leather overcoat, grey sweatshirt and denim jeans, his hair down and covering his eyes as he smirks at her, it's almost like she's back at Jeguk High Schools. It takes everything inside her not to run, because it feels like Kim Tan's about to jump out from behind, and then they'll be lock in an intense eye battle, all whilst she stands in between.

She notes the little changes, how he looks a little older, his face a little thinner, like he hasn't been eating or sleeping well, how his hair is a little darker, but other than that – he feels like the old Young Do she knows.

The dog trots back happily towards Young Do and stands beside his master, and Eun Sang thinks this look suites him well, Lucifer and his guard dog Cerebus guarding the gates of hell.

"Italy? Couldn't you pick an English speaking country?" He quips, hands in his pocket.

It seems that Lucifer has come to collect.

He stalks towards her then, anger clear in his eyes and posture and Eun Sang braces herself for impact, refusing to be backed against the wall like she used to. She might be the little lamb, but she would not let the wolf smell fear.

He halts when he's just a hair breath away from her and that's when the wolf stumbles, it seems that the little lamb is scared no more. He hesitates, that was their dynamic. If she's not scared, and he's not angry, how the hell was he going to play her dark knight?

She finally speaks then.

"Cute dog." She sees shock on his face at her reply and she understands why. She was never one to banter back. Always so serious, ever the martyr.

But Young Do has always been very good at pushing buttons, especially Eun Sang's and this façade whatever the hell it was, it didn't sit well with him, he wanted anger, maybe even fear, but not this, he's not okay with this.

He leans in, smirks a little when he feels her still against him. "Found you. Looks like the games up." He whispers in her ear.

"Now, I wonder how long it takes before Tan finds you." If he was smirking before, he was full out grinning like a Cheshire cat when he feels her breath quicken.

He doesn't wait for her reply and pulls her arm and drags her up the street and she follows. Somethings don't change, and it seems that even at 22, Young Do could pull her down an empty street in Italy and she would follow, the only difference being that his touch doesn't scorch like it use to.

When they get to her apartment, he all but shoves her into the house, Cerebus walking in and going off to explore.

He pushes her up against the door and she smiles a little, remembering how he did the exact same thing in the Broadcast room all those years ago, when Kim Tan was going crazy trying to break the door down.

There's a slight difference this time round, she doesn't cower when she's backed up, instead she looks up defiantly at him. That's when she sees it, the madness behind his eyes, the way his jaw's clenched, how tight hes holding onto her shoulders and his ragged breathing.

"Do you remember what I said to you in the radio room?" He says, still unwilling to relinquish control.

She wants to roll her eyes. She remembers, fuck, most days all she can think about is how, as crazy as it sounds, his one statement was sweeter than any love declaration Kim Tan made to her.

"You said that you were going to take revenge, on everyone, including yourself."

"Yes. And when you chose _him _over me, I let you go because I thought you were happy." He bites out, and she flinches at his tone, which makes him push her harder against the wall. "But you're not happy right? Which was why I saw you at the convenience store all those years later, the scared little lamb about to run away from the beautiful cage she was put in."

She feels the tears coming now, Young Do always did. But he doesn't stop, as always, he pushes her to the edge and doesn't relent, doesn't spare her that generousity. It's one of the major differences between him and Kim Tan, he never treated her like a weak flower.

"Then you went to Rome and started working at an animal shop. Imagine my surprise, when the very first time I came over to find you, I saw you in yesterday's clothes at 7am in the morning."

She stills then. Recognition setting in now - he knew. He knew where she was the last 3 years and kept tab on her but never approached her. He knew and he kept her secret for her the last 3 years.

"Thanks for keeping my secret." Tears brimming her eyes.

This time he loses it. He lets her go and kicks the nearby table, and it topples at his might, breaking into smithereens. She doesn't even flinch at that, instead she thinks she understands. In fact, not a lot has changed. He takes his anger out because his frustrated that he doesn't get to love her, and she gets saved by Kim Tan even when she doesn't want to.

This time, she needs to be her own knight in shining armour.

Something inside her snaps for the first time in awhile.

"Why are you here?" She decides honesty her best way to go at this point.

"I waited for you."

The statement makes something tug at her heart, she looks at him and sees the anger and hurt behind his eyes, his fist clenched at his sides. Leave it to Choi Young Do to be brutally honest all the time.

"When the world was on fire, when everyone gave up looking, I waited for you to come to me." She hears the pain in his voice, even though she knows he will never show it.

How did she tell him? How does she tell him that the girl he liked isn't really here anymore, that her time with Kim Tan being caged had broken her? Now what was left was this fragment of a girl.

"I'm not who I used to be anymore."

At the phrase he laughs again, starts waking around and runs his hand through his perfectly styled hair.

"I never wanted you to be anything!" He screams then, finally dropping all pretence. "I just wanted you."

"_Young Do ah" _she sees him flinch then.

"Don't, I told you years ago don't say my name like that. Eun Sang, I'm not a good man, I've never been." He bites out and she can see where she hurt him, even if it's not obvious to most people.

That's when Eun Sang realized – she had wrecked him. Completely. She had hurt him when she chose Kim Tan, but she broke him when she left. She always thought that how he felt for her wasn't real, that it was just a silly infatuation, but here he was, three years later, confessing his love for her once again.

She didn't want a good man.

So she closes the distance between them, and she sees Young Do eyes widened before she grabs his cheeks and kisses him. Like everything he does, the kiss is aggressive and demanding, with a tinge of desperation that tells her he's been waiting for this for so long. He grabs her waist then, pulling her flush against him.

They stay like that for awhile, wrapped up in one another, making up for lost time. But Eun Sang wants more, tries to show him that she does by pushing his overcoat off. He halts her then, pushing her hand.

"Eun Sang." She looks up then and stills her administration, he's looking at her again, with so much intensity, she thinks she could drown. But his eyes say it all, the tiny flicker of worry. "You have to be sure - this is what you want. Because I'm not going to let you go anymore." He's so earnest, looking at her like she's the sun and he hadn't seen light before. She can't hold on anymore.

_Let go._

There's a lump in her throat so all she does it nod.

When he kisses her again, she feels like she's on fire, but in a good way, in the best way possible.

He hoists her up and she wraps her legs around his body. He carries her without any effort into her bed room, closing the door.

They burned all night.


End file.
